


【授翻】The Promposal | 你要跳舞吗

by sukinano



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: High School Prom, Jared being Jared, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, but a little bit better than usual, richard being richard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukinano/pseuds/sukinano
Summary: 理查德势在必行。他难以忽略贾里德修长手指穿梭于他发间的滋味，也无法自欺欺人，次次装作无动于衷，装作没有小鹿在心头乱撞。舞会是最佳告白工具。他默默祈祷一切顺利。
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks





	【授翻】The Promposal | 你要跳舞吗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the promposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533458) by [lohoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron). 



> 无比放飞自我的一篇……是编程社团的男孩子们:-)

周五来临。

贾里德喜欢周五，理由只有一个：编程社。（在他们高中的官方年鉴上，社团名叫“蟒蛇”，虽然其实土得掉渣，但社员们都自我感觉良好。）

这挺叫人吃惊的，毕竟贾里德·邓恩对编程一窍不通。他不会敲代码，但社团里这群人整天讨论Java、Python和Ruby，还管这些东西都叫语言。可据贾里德观察，这些“语言”里并没有什么陌生字母，每个他都认识，合起来却稀奇古怪的，格外复杂。

所以，明明是外行，贾里德为什么还对这个俱乐部情有独钟，爱得深沉呢？

因为朋友。贾里德长到这么大，破天荒地真正交到一帮朋友，每天都期待和他们见面。编程社正是他融入一群同龄人的地方，这事儿连他自己都不敢想。

交往中他确实矜持些，说话还总爱引经据典，其他人有时难免觉得他难相处，不过大体上很融洽，融洽到贾里德认准了这段友谊总有一天会随风消散，又或是……又或是真相大白，他一直沉浸在梦中。吉尔弗约尔的冷笑话是他幻听的，迪尼希刻薄无礼的言论是他臆造的，埃里希的妙语连珠是他编纂的，大头回回都举着超大杯饮料来社团碰头这件事也是他在异想天开，那只杯子甚至不知为何，永远满满当当。

最可怕的一点是，理查德是虚幻的。

对此，他思考过无数次，担心理查德或许是他的一场梦境，而这场梦太过甜美，两人间的友情如此合拍，贾里德不配拥有。

理查德家里没人时，他们会窝坐在一堆蓬松的枕头里看动画，一直看到眼酸。还会重温古早的SNL，一起哈哈大笑。理查德总是枕在贾里德的大腿上，任他习惯性地轻轻给自己顺毛。贾里德不大吃午餐，理查德便开始给他带饭。当初也是理查德，不在乎他对编程毫无概念，让他加入了社团。理查德，理查德，他的人生到处是理查德留下的印记。

而且，理查德长得很好看，算是额外的加分项。不过贾里德倒从没在意过相貌……

002室在地下室的僻静角落，他走进屋子，坐到常用的电脑前。房间里一如往常，还空空荡荡。贾里德喜欢提前到，吉尔弗约尔每次活动前都要先在教学楼外抽几根烟，迪尼希也每次都别别扭扭地等他。埃里希则喜欢在最后一堂课的时候嗑个药，所以社团活动开始的时候他正好也就上头了。无一例外。

贾里德放下包，掏出笔本。过去几周他始终在观察记录社团活动，希望能学到点他们用的技术语言，但也没学明白多少。

“来啦混球？”埃里希破门而入，一脸喜气洋洋的。他最近在留山羊胡，贾里德觉得很有喜感。

他转过身客气地点点头，朝他打了个招呼，认真问道：“埃里希，今天过得怎么样？”

埃里希没回答，贾里德觉得他可能是已经嗑嗨了，而且本来他就暗地里厌烦自己。（贾里德对此深信不疑，不过倒也没什么，毕竟他这辈子遇到的人大多都不喜欢他，像埃里希这样肯做些表面功夫的算是不错了。）没多久，迪尼希和吉尔弗约尔也走了进来。他们俩在外头没滋没味地吵了一架，叽里呱啦地争论《黑客帝国》和《摩登保姆》哪个好看。这话题就很离谱，两部电影完全是不同的类型。

在这间屋子里，贾里德找到了归属感。这个不甚宽敞、跟外界格格不入的空间就好像他甜蜜温馨的家，家里住着他深爱的人们。还有十台旧电脑，有角落里的小书桌，有些陈旧的清洁用品。

紧跟着，大头也来了，孤身一人，不见理查德的踪影。贾里德立时失望了。

“今天理查德不来吗？”

他想，午餐的时候理查德的确脸色不好，是自己惹到他了吗？一定是的，太过分了，必须要和理查德道歉。

“不来。”埃里希干脆地答道，打开了自己的电脑。其他三人也纷纷开机。贾里德没有动弹。

“能问问为什么吗？”他红着脸问道。

吉尔弗约尔一扯嘴角，耸了耸肩，说：“上节课就回家了，回头再跟他联系。”

贾里德不想表现出自己多难过，可根本掩饰不了。理查德是他社团生活的一部分，是Python的迷人之处。这还是理查德头一回缺席没带上贾里德。

过去他们俩一起逃过两次活动，有一次是理查德美术作业不及格，想找个人发泄。还有一次是他心态崩溃了，没法像平时一样感受Python的律动。贾里德陪他去吃了披萨，听他倾诉了几个小时。那些心声理查德从不讲给旁人听，可后来统统在深夜被写进了贾里德的日记本；抑或是在两人合宿，理查德沉沉睡去后，随着贾里德的低声呢喃消逝在屋内的冷空气中。

贾里德按下开机键。

系统瞬间陷入混乱，贾里德从座位里跳起来，看着屏幕变成扎眼的绿色，数不清的代码一行行闪过。他想，唐纳德，你可真厉害啊，现在连电脑也被你搞坏了。“那个……不好意思……我的电脑好像……”

“我操。”吉尔弗约尔直奔过来，“有黑客。”

贾里德朝他瞪大了眼，“那怎么办？要怎么恢复？”贾里德有些慌神，虽然科技发展是大势所趋，可他实在知之甚少。

“别动。”迪尼希站到吉尔弗约尔身边，慢吞吞地说，“看屏幕。”

「想让电脑恢复正常，点“开始”」

屏幕暗了下去，只浮着这句白色的话，像老式打字机的字体。句子最后缀着一个巨大的灰色开始键。“这是……我、我要按吗？”贾里德喃喃道，握着鼠标犹豫不定。

“我肯定会的。”大头耸耸肩，喝了一口手里那杯无穷无尽的碳酸饮料。

贾里德便有了勇气。一秒后，黑屏上又跳出一句话。

「输入你的名字。」

贾里德照做。屏幕再次归于黑暗，随后，一个像素化的RPG游戏界面浮现在他眼前，像是理查德之前给他安利的“像素大冒险”，他还大着胆子玩过一把。他上下移动方向键，走到一座小房子跟前，深深叹了口气。其他人都围在他身边，看着他操作。

走进房子后，屏幕上出现一只对话框，还有一个像素小人版的老妇人。

「你好啊！你就是贾里德吧！跟我来！」

他跟着老妇人的脚步进了左边的房间，角色小人被黑暗吞没，接着出现在了房门另一端。

里头几乎空空如也，只有一座衣柜，一张床，一张桌子和三把椅子，房间一角还睡着一只小狗。桌上摆着束鲜花，墙上则挂了把吉他。贾里德操纵小人靠近那把吉他，对话框立刻跳了出来，屏幕也一阵抖动。

「等会儿，别太贪心啦！先跟着我逛一圈。」

“这是什么？”贾里德吓到了。他环顾众人，发现大家都急不可耐，要看接下来的游戏发展。“我不想继续了，有点可怕。”

“别啊，往下玩儿吧。要是游戏结束了电脑还没恢复，我来修也行。这东西……挺有意思的。”埃里希挑起一根眉毛，笑道。贾里德感到重任在肩，便向站在衣柜前的老妇人走去。

「贾里德，你想穿什么？」

光标一闪一闪，吸引着他的注意。居然还要自己输入答案吗？

“随便打两样上去吧。”迪尼希说道。

「牛仔裤和T恤，谢谢」

小人立刻换了一套装扮，上身是绿色T恤，下身套了条蓝色牛仔裤。

「真帅！找个位置坐吧。」

贾里德带着小人走到桌旁，跳上一把椅子。不知名的老妇人坐到了他对面。

「看看这张桌子，有想起什么吗？」

贾里德仔细打量，看上去像门罗家那张高高的桌子。门罗一家是他最爱的一个寄宿家庭，可……那段记忆一直深埋在他心底，对面的黑客怎么会知道。明艳生动的向日葵似曾相识，三把不配套的椅子也和门罗家的如出一辙。他愈发不安，光标又一次闪了起来，提醒他给一个答案。

「有。」

「门罗一家？」

贾里德倒吸一口凉气，慌张地捂住嘴巴。他颤巍巍地按下空格键，跳过这段对话。

“怎么回事？”他哑声道，看着老妇人走向那把吉他，“是谁在搞鬼？”

“怎么了？”迪尼希依然慢悠悠的，“是……特别隐私的事儿吗？”

贾里德点点头，“我几乎不会和别人聊……这种话题，不明白怎么会有别人知道的。”

「你能给我弹支曲子吗？」

他仿佛被人当胸揍了一拳。他的吉他已经被没收两个月了，这期间一直没弹过，他其实只会一首曲子。

「好。」

背景音乐随之播放，正是Bright Eyes的“First Day of My Life”，他唯一学会的那首歌。贾里德晕头转向，这简直让人毛骨悚然，到底什么情况？这种事怎么会发生在他身上？究竟是谁窃取了他的一切经历？！？难道过去几个月有人始终在监视他的一举一动吗？“我不想玩了，这真的很恐怖。”

“别，继续啊。加油，肯定马上就结束了。”大头放下手里的饮料。

他深吸一口气。

「好听。」

老妇人又走到小狗身边，贾里德迟疑片刻，跟上她的脚步。他不想扫大家的兴。

「记得莱利吗？」

「记得。」他当然记得莱利。

三年前，莱利永远离开了他。她是条澳大利亚牧羊犬，棕白相间，长着一对异瞳，很是漂亮，性格也活泼可爱，能玩上一整天都不累，贾里德也愿意一直陪她玩闹。

可养父当着贾里德的面，用一颗子弹结束了她的生命，只是为了让他明白，他不配拥有任何美好的事物。

他强忍着没有落泪。

「贾里德，你说的每个字我都有认真听。」

「来床这里，坐我旁边吧，我有个问题要问你。」

“这是什么意思？我……这个黑客怎么认识我的？而且了解得这么详细？”贾里德绝望道。可他又打心底里希望对方能出现在他左右，每天同他聊天，倾听他的故事。

吉尔弗约尔按着他肩膀，“最后一步了。”

贾里德点点头，他长出一口气，坐到老妇人身边。

屏幕上没再跳出对话框。只是两个小人，肩并肩坐在一起。贾里德觉得自己快疯了，这是一场梦吗？或许吧，或许正因为是梦中，其他人才见怪不怪。他绝对是在做梦——！

就在此时，他听到了音乐声，“First Day of My Life”遥遥响起，沿着地下室的走廊一路传来，逐渐逼近。他们要遭遇谋杀了吗？就因为在网上窥探贾里德的这个人？贾里德浑身僵硬，紧闭双眼，朝着房门虔诚祈祷，千万不要出事。

有人挪了一把他的椅子，这下彻底对准了大门。那音乐声已近在咫尺，清晰得可怕。

“贾里德？”是理查德的声音。

是理查德在讲话！谢天谢地！他张大双眼，想说说刚才的状况。

可看到理查德，他怔住了。

对方站在门廊下，一身燕尾服，手举一支向日葵，微微红着脸。

其他人四散开来，调暗房间的灯光后鱼贯而出，埃里希还笑着顺手拍了拍理查德的后背。“怎……怎么回事？”贾里德语无伦次，目瞪口呆。玫兰妮的歌声仍在继续，轻柔的，像一桩旧梦。贾里德茫然无措。

“看……看一下屏幕。”理查德忐忑道，干笑了几声。贾里德缓缓将视线挪回电脑。

坐在身边的老妇人消失了，变成了一个穿绿色帽衫的男孩儿，角色名牌上写着“理查德”。文字框中浮出一行问题：

「贾里德，你愿意做我的舞伴吗？」

泪水在贾里德眼中打转。

他在理查德和屏幕之间来回扫视，又抬眼去瞧他手里的那支向日葵，最后将目光落到游戏里摆在桌面的那束向日葵上。

“是……是……我……搞砸了吗？”理查德局促不安地问道，抖着手揪紧了衣袖。

贾里德把惊叫堵回口中，站起身，带着笑意，轻轻喊了声理查德。

理查德咬住嘴唇，头也不敢抬，“你愿意……我是不是……你不要勉强，我……”

“我愿意！”贾里德大喊，他一把将理查德揽进怀里，引得对方笑起来。“天哪天哪，我愿意，我当然愿意，理查德，我愿意做你的舞伴，一百个愿意！”

“好，好……那就好，我也是，一百个愿意。”两人分开后，理查德立刻从口袋里掏出一盘磁带，小心翼翼地递给贾里德。“是我们……是你给我放过的歌，还有我放给你的。我们……我们一起听过。自打认识之后听过的歌都在里面了。”

那颗泪终于落了下来。

“噢，还有这个，这个向日葵。”理查德干巴巴地笑了一声，把花也交到贾里德手里，然后在裤子上蹭了蹭汗湿的掌心。

“理查德。”丰沛的情感席卷了贾里德，他磕磕绊绊地开口，“你不用这么大费周章的。”

“我……我想这么做。”理查德打断他的自我贬低，“我……理应为你付出。像这样，奇葩，又独一无二的东西。如果……如果吓到你了，我要和你道歉。我只是、只是想给你……一个惊喜。“

贾里德再次扑了过去。这一回，理查德也抬手搂住了他。贾里德宽敞的怀抱是暖洋洋的，他悄声说着感谢的话，鼻尖软软地蹭在理查德的脖子上。理查德笑着想，他终于成功了！不是每件事都白费功夫！贾里德说了他愿意！

两人再度分开，理查德突然意识到屋内一片沉寂，那首歌恰好放完了。他便轻轻捧起理查德的脸，凑上前去，小声问：“可以吗？”

贾里德柔声说好。

他们仿佛踩在云朵上，耳鬓厮磨，唇齿交缠，房间只余细密水声。

这是很好的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：标题借用了新裤子乐队的歌名


End file.
